


toes and sympathy

by yourealwaysmine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourealwaysmine/pseuds/yourealwaysmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in february 2006, dearest tarte broke her toe, and i wrote her two tiny ficlets in which dom has broken his token.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. toes

while dom is napping - injured foot propped up on a stack of throw pillows - viggo paints his toes with green oil paint to match the wrap on the plaster that covers his foot and ankle. dom wakes up in the middle of viggo's ministrations, cranky and over-hot from sleeping in his clothes. viggo is hard at work, head bent in concentration, but dom can imagine the look of glee that must adorn viggo's face as he trails paint in between dom's incapacitated toes.

dom sighs the oft-sighed sigh of 'i am living with a madman.'

'when you're done with that, i have to piss.'

viggo nods, and begins blowing on dom's foot to speed the drying.


	2. sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second ficlet written for tarte, in february 2006, when she'd broken her own toe.

the first night dom tries to sleep with his new plaster on is an exercise in patience. his leg cramps violently and suddenly at 3 am. and viggo is rewarded with dom kicking him in reflex.

"ow, ow! my leg, it's cramped."

viggo helps dom untangle from the sheets and turn over onto his stomach. he begins to massage dom's leg. "where does it hurt the most?"

dom exhales deeply, face smooshed into the mattress. "my calf."

after a few minutes, the pain subsides. viggo peppers the back of dom's leg with kisses. dom moans happily. "thank you, vig. thanks."

"don't mention it," viggo responds. but he doesn't stop kissing dom's leg. the finger of his left hand trail ticklingly at the small of dom's back, and he begins to kiss dom's thigh slowly, sneaking his tongue out to taste dom's skin.

a low growl slips from viggo's throat, and dom answers with a moan. "don't start anything you're not going to finish, vig." and in answer, viggo guides dom over onto his back, slips his shorts down, and takes the head of dom's cock into his mouth. he's mindful of dom's leg, kneeling over dom from the side, doubled up.

dom cries out, and he clamps a hand to his mouth to stifle his noise. viggo milks dom to orgasm with clever fingers and a brilliant tongue, and dom comes with a sob from deep in his chest.

when he can breath again, and viggo has righted the duvet and is once again lying carefully at dom's side, dom says, "i can arrange to drop cans on other parts of my body if this is how i'm treated."

viggo huffs a small laugh. "hey, that was sympathy head. you only get a limited number of feel-better-blowjobs. you've about used all yours up."

"that's not really fair. how many did i start out with? how do i know how many remain? i might want to conserve."

he can tell viggo is falling asleep by the time that passes before the response, "i'll put up a chart in the morning."

dom smiles, and closes his eyes.


End file.
